


i'm falling with you

by meiyamie



Category: Korean Drama, 쌈 마이웨이 | Fight For My Way
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/meiyamie
Summary: “I said this wasn’t homework,” Dongman mused as he spooned her, nibbling the top of her ear playfully, “But it kinda is, isn’t it? Getting to know what you’re like underneath these clothes.”(Based on that night in Episode 14 where Dongman knew that he wouldn't hold back.)
Relationships: Ko Dongman/Choi Ae-ra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	i'm falling with you

There were two types of men in bed, Ae-ra had thought before. Some of them were gentle and sweet with her, and their sincerity more often trumped pleasure. More of them were itching to simply get their desires sated, and Ae-ra respected that. Romantic mind-blowing sex is the stuff of fantasy, she decided.

Over the years she’d seen Dongman with Hye-ran, catching him right before they would kiss and forget the world around them. As much as she braced herself for the vicious cycle of seeing Dongman be an idiot for her, she wished for someone who looked at her the way he did. On weaker days, she wished it was Dongman himself leaning in and engulfing her with his gaze, his embrace, and his kisses. She’d never admit it, but there were occasions where she tried to guide her past lovers to kiss her the way Dongman kissed Hye-ran. It was never quite enough, and she’d sooner chalk it up to what men in general lacked than admit that she really wanted Dongman.

And after telling herself for a decade -- two decades -- that it was too disrespectful, too late, never the right time, parts of it came stumbling out after yet another night she felt unloved and stupid and used, “You make my heart flutter.”

And that would have been enough, she thought. She had tried, and he will forget or pretend to forget, for both their sakes. Hye-ran had him that way, Ae-ra had thought as she passed by that beach side café and walked on, preparing to be by herself – to wrestle with accepting that she is Dongman’s friend.

And then she wasn’t.

And then dreams came true and Dongman was suddenly looking at her differently, like she was the only woman he had ever known.

Up until Dongman kissed her, she thought that maybe it looked better than it actually was. Without being told in words, she was wrong. It was a rare instance where Ae-ra was ecstatic to be wrong, especially with him.

On the first night she first slept over, they didn’t sleep through the night. After some back and forth over why Ae-ra was awake when she normally slept like a baby, and how he was keeping her up, they had started to kiss and their hands found themselves over the skin under their clothes. They didn’t go all the way that night, but they were both more than satisfied before they turned back in.

“I said this wasn’t homework,” Dongman mused as he spooned her, nibbling the top of her ear playfully, “But it kinda is, isn’t it? Getting to know what you’re like underneath these clothes.”

Ae-ra blushed and excused herself to pull her shirt back on. Dongman gave a soft chuckle but let her go to do so, though his embrace tightened as they fell back to sleep.

“I’m sorry but…I won’t be able to hold back tonight.”

Homework was so over, Ae-ra thought. He is all man now. She was wide-eyed in anticipation as he pulled off her shirt. 

She wrapped her arms around him so she could meet each and every smack over her lips, his tongue lapping over hers, and how he nipped at her teeth as a warning that he would keep on going that night. Her breath caught as his hands found the waistband of her pants and pulled it down, with her panties with it. A thought occurred to her, and she stifled a soft laugh.

Dongman paused, and frowned as he held her to him.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, and Ae-ra had to tear her attention away from the curves that defined the muscles of his chest and arms. She had her hands over them instead as she blinked at Dongman.

“My underwear’s cute today.” She said.

“Hmn.” Dongman kissed her again, and tipped her chin to face him so they could look each other in the eye, “Do you think I really care about that?”

Ae-ra was ready with a retort about what a brute he was, but he continued, “I like you best without it.”

“Dongman!” Her tone protested, but her heart fluttered. And she could feel that need bursting from her, and making her wet down there. And before she knew it she was on her back, and Dongman’s lips were on her breasts. That wasn’t new, but where his other hand wandered to was. Ae-ra gave a gasp, and Dongman was quick to catch it with a kiss as he palmed at her. He toyed with the trim of her pubic hair down front, and trailed his finger down to her wet entrance. Ae-ra moaned his name.

“I’m getting you ready for me, Ae-ra.” Dongman told her, as he slipped a finger into her slowly. Ae-ra’s hands went up to clutch at his shoulders, her mouth open and making small needy sounds as he pumped his finger into her, “Like that?”

He was proud of himself.

“Tease.” Ae-ra managed to mutter. It was meant to scold him, but what came out was a whimper, “Dongman.”

“A little more,” He promised, “Because later on…” Two more fingers slipped into her, and Ae-ra nearly shrieked at the sensation, “It will be all me.” He pumped into her, “And I’m going to give as much of myself as I can to please you.”

Dongman scooted down, and Ae-ra didn’t even have time to miss him. Her eyes widened as she felt Dongman’s mouth over her, lapping at her as he curled his fingers into her. She pulled her legs up to give him room and tangled her fingers into his hair, encouraging him, moving him slightly so he could hit that spot that desired his attention.

She was embarrassed to come quickly, and hard, giving a buck against him she came. She moved her gaze to the side, one hand of hers coming up to cover her mouth out of mild embarrassment.

“That’s just your first you know.” He drew himself close to her, gently moving her hand aside so he could kiss her, “First one? Two?” Dongman asked, half-joking.

“Greedy.” Ae-ra harrumphed, but found the confidence in her to move to tug down his pants. Dongman was all too happy to cooperate.

“I know you, Ae-ra, so don’t be too shocked, okay?”

“After what we just did, you think I’ll be—” Ae-ra shifted her gaze, and her words were suddenly lost, “Oh.”

She felt it when they first made out some days ago, but there were both dressed and only somewhat awake. Ae-ra thought that she was only projecting some dirty fantasy over Dongman’s length.

But it was true. He was…bigger than what she was used to.

“Darling,” Dongman chuckled, the endearment catching Ae-ra’s attention to him again. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her thoroughly, moving his tongue to touch the roof of her mouth and roll over her tongue a few times before he pulled away, “Don’t worry, okay?”

He kissed her once to excuse himself, as he reached for something by his bookshelf. He returned to her with a wrapped condom, and took her hand to press it in hers, punctuating the unsaid request with another kiss. Ae-ra gave a nod as she tore the foil open, and she took a deep breath as she reached down and ran her hand over him. Dongman exhaled and made a sound of encouragement as she did. As Ae-ra mustered more of her courage to touch him there, she got a hold of him, and pumped the length of him a few times before slipping the condom on. He exhaled loudly as she rolled it over him, and Dongman suddenly made a move forward, capturing her lips with his. He even cursed under his breath, but it wasn’t one out of anger, Ae-ra realized.

He wasted no time in pushing her back and bent her legs back. One hand guided his dick, first over the outer labia of her opening, then partially inside. Ae-ra was slowly filled by him, and she whispered his name as he settled inside her.

“Tap out if it gets too much.” He said.

“What the—” Ae-ra protested, suddenly snapping out of her lusty haze. But Dongman had started to thrust against her, and she was rendered to incoherent sounds of pleasure. He wasn’t gentle, but Ae-ra knew from how he gripped her hips to meet hers, how he watched her expressions change as pleasure took over, that it wasn’t all for him.

Her pleasure was all his.

“Dongman…” Ae-ra pleaded, “Ah…”

She could feel herself tightening around him, and she somehow found it in her to wrap her legs around his waist, keeping him close to her. His thrusts became shallow, and she felt as much of him in her as he bucked. She turned her face into her pillows to mute a scream as she came.

Dongman came shortly afterwards with a loud grunt. He took his time to pull out of her, before collapsing over her, murmuring her name into his neck.

Ae-ra enjoyed the warmth that followed in her loins, and thanked Dongman as she gathered him in her arms, pressing a kiss into his hair as she did. She gave a sigh, contented.

After some time, Dongman took off his condom and tossed it into the nearest trash can. He turned to Ae-ra, keeping one arm around her as he moved to sleep. He was just about to drift to sleep, when he felt her cuddle close.

“Dongman.” She whispered.

“Hmn?”

“This is going to sound stupid, but I’ll miss you.”

“I’m here.”

“But…” And Dongman heard something else in her voice, “When you do go, I’ll feel…empty.”

He caught that tinge of sheepishness in her voice, and opened his eyes. He was suddenly wide awake.

“We can’t have that, can we?” He said.

He pressed a quick kiss on Ae-ra’s lips as he sat up, then moved to get another condom.

They didn’t get much sleep, Ae-ra realized as he woke up to the sun streaming in through Dongman’s window. Suddenly conscious of herself naked, she found her clothes and pulled it on before checking on Dongman, who was snoring softly next to her. He had to meet coach soon, she knew, but was in no hurry to wake him. She quietly combed through the hair that fell over his eyes, smiling.

If this was a dream, it was a good one, no matter how short it was.

“You really are like a dog.” She teased.

At that, Dongman had started to rouse from sleep. She gave a sigh, and continued, “You really are Bokshil.”

Dongman stifled a chuckle, and Ae-ra knew for a moment she said something out of turn, something less than romantic.

But it didn’t matter much.

And it could have been just that, a slow and lazy morning.

_“I like you 500 times more.”_

How was that possible? Her cheeks were pink, disbelieving as he continued to speak,

_“I like your poop belly…I like your short arms and legs… I like your scent too.”_

Was she awake yet?

As Dongman trapped her in his arms again, she realized, yes, she was. And it was better than anything she dreamed of before.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love their dynamic so damn much, they just had to have one mature fanfic. 💖 If you enjoyed it or have something constructive to say, please leave a kudos or a comment below.


End file.
